LOS DIGIGUERREROS Y LOS TAMERS
by Jos D
Summary: Los tamers conocen a seres de otras dimensiones y también a un grupo de muchachos llamados los digiguerreros y Rika se enamora de uno de ellos. (con capítulo 6 al final tengo una duda )Además a impmon le leen el futuro.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola Mi nombre es Jose D este es mi primer fanfic y apenas soy un novato en esto de contar historias pero si que tengo mucha imaginación. Aquí les va mi primer capítulo.  
  
  
  
LOS DIGIGUERREROS Y LOS TAMERS.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: LAS SIETE COLUMNAS ROJAS  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente del D-Ripa. Los tamers pudieron recuperar a sus digimons y solo ocurrió un mes después de la invasión de los parasimons y del cumpleaños de Rika. Todo volvio casi a la normalidad ya que aun aparecían digimons en la ciudad solo que en raras ocasiones. En un viernes por la mañana, en la escuela donde cursa Takato, él y sus amigos hablaban con otros compañeros sobre sus aventuras en la segunda vez que fueron al digimundo.  
  
Takato: no fue nada solo fuimos a buscar a nuestros camaradas digimons. Henry: si pero no fue facil buscarlos ya que el digimundo cambió después del incidente del D-Ripa. Hirokazu (presumiendo): claro, pero tuvimos muchos obstaculos para encontrarlos por que nos enfrentamos a muchos digimons sin nuestros compañeros. Kenta: si pero tu con solo verlos te orinaste en tus pantalones Hirokazu: Que´ dijiste? (Hirokazu lo ahorca a Kenta y todos se ríen) Juri: ya muchachos tranquilos. (en eso Hirokazu se tranquilizo pero aun había unos cuantos riéndose de él) Takato: tienes razón en que nos enfrentamos a unos digimons sin nuestro compañeros pero hubo digimons que nos ayudaron como Wizardmon y Babamon entre otros. Henry: no solo eso, también tuvimos problemas con el clima del digimundo.  
  
En eso entonces el cielo se estaba nublando y se estaban un fenomeno extraño, 7 orificios que aparecían en la nubes, aparecían unas semiesferas rojas, las nubes al juntarse tomaban forma de un huracan sólo en apariencia. Los jóvenes Tamers vieron lo que estaba pasando. Takato: Pero que esta pasando Juri: Será un digimon lo que esta ocasionando este fenómeno Henry: No lo creo, porque cuando un digimons aparece siempre se encuentran en una neblina y hay veces en que algunos salen de ella. Kenta: creo que será mejor ir por nuestros digimons Hirokazu: tienes razón además no sabemos si será un enemigo o varios o que tal si es el regreso de D-Ripa. (al escuchar esto Juri, ella pone ojos temblorosos de miedo y por poco llora) Henry: No lo creo, mi padre me dijo que cuando el D-Ripa se volvió en un programa primitivo en el digimundo tardaron un tiempo en destruírlo.(después de que Juri escuchó esto se sintió aliviada) Juri. Oigan no creen que tal vez haya problemas en el digimundo. Henry: tal vez pero porqué. Takato: sea lo que sea sera mejor averiguar con nuestros digimons lo que esta pasando.  
  
Después de eso Takato se salió de la escuela junto con los demás Tamers incluso Juri aunque ella ya no tenía a su digimon. En eso la maestra de Tákato al ver el fenómeno y al ver a los niños corriendo saliendo de la escuela se dirigió hacia ellos. Srita Asagi: Takato, niños Takato: que pasa maestra Srita Asagi: Ya se van, otra vez verdad?. Henry: Sí, pero no se preocupe por nosotros estaremos bien. Srita Asagi: bien, pero prométenme que cuando terminen regresen a la escuela, esta bien. Takato: Sí esta bien. Despues de esto los tamers corrieron hacia sus casas para recoger a sus digimons. Luego mientras estaban corriendo Takato le preguntó a Juri si de veras quería acompañarlos, ya que ella ya no tenía a su Leomon. En eso Juri responde. Juri: solamente voy por sé que necesitaran mi ayuda, además yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Hirokazu: pero que puedes hacer si ya no tienes a tu Leomon. Juri: si pero al menos tengo mi digivice, Henry: Pero de que te servirá con tan solo tenerlo. Juri: cuando estuve adentro del D-Ripa lo utilice para hacer un agujero para salir. Takato: Si recuerdo que escuche una explosión cuando estaba cerca de rescatar a Juri y cuando llegué había un agujero en el lugar donde antes se encontraba Juri antes de que Calumon la sacara de ahí. Henry: bueno Takato si estás de acuerdo de que Juri nos acompañe, yo también lo estaré. Hirokazu: yo también. Kenta: y yo. Juri: les agradezco su apoyo. Takato: bueno Juri no veo el problema de que nos acompañes. Juri: gracias, Takato. En eso Takato se sonroja.  
  
En la escuela donde se encontraba Rika, muchas de las alumnas de ese colegio querían escuchar su experiencia en el digimundo y también cuando se enfrentó contra el D-Ripa pero ella no hablaba mucho, después Renamon apareció y luego todas las compañeras que estaban junto con Rika se asustaron, Renamon: Rika algo raro esta pasando allá afuera siento dos presencias poderosas y otras mas y también de algunos digimons. Rika: hacia donde van a llegar. Renamon: solo mira allá afuera  
  
En eso Rika se salió del salón y vió el extraño fenómeno meteorológico después Renamon tenía un aspecto de preocupación y miedo. Rika: Renamon te pasa algo. Renamon: siento algo de miedo, porque parece ser que esas dos presencias que te acabo de mencionar son humanas, pero lo que más me sorprende es que pueden ser más fuertes que Zhuqiaomon o Azulongmon o cualquiera de los digimons sagrados. Rika: qué pero cómo es posible. Renamon: no lo sé pero sera mejor averiguarlo ahora.  
  
Luego las 7 semiesferas rojas que estaban en el cielo formaron siete columnas rojas. En eso Rika y Renamon salieron del colegio y se fueron hacia la columna roja mas cercana, mientras que sus compañeras de su colegio las estaban apoyando.  
  
Takato, Henry y los demás también vieron la formación de las columnas. Hirokazu (asustado): Santo cielo, se parece a las columnas con las que nos dieron problemas cuando estabamos en el digimundo Todos vieron las columnas. Luego Takato vio dos sombras que estaban dentro de las columnas e iban bajando sobre una plataforma. Takato(sorprendido): Miren algo esta bajando adentro de esas columnas. Juri: si y se ve que estan bajando lentamente. Henry: entonces eso significa que alguien o algo esta por salir de esas columnas, Takato: Tenemos que ir rapido con nuestros digimons. Luego los Tamers siguieron corriendo.  
  
Además de que Rika también vio el fenómeno hubo otros que observaron también lo sucedidio como Ryo, Suzie, Impmon y sus tamers, también los padres de los Tamers y los digimons, e incluso Yamaki lo estaba viendo dentro del Hypnos.  
  
Yamaki: Riley dime qué es lo que esta pasando. Riley: no lo sé señor Yamaki esto es algo inexplicable porque esto no viene desde el digimundo Talley: parece ser que algo esta a punto de salir en esas columnas Riley: y no son salvajes ya que dice que es de origen desconocido. Yamaki: entonces que demonios son. Shibumi: si me lo preguntas a mí, yo ni siquiera lo sé. Yamaki: señor Shibumi que hace aquí. Shibumi: hace una hora tuve un correo electrónico que decía que los tamers, el equipo salvaje y los encargados del Hypnos estén listos para la llegada de sus aliados, porque enemigos que no son de este mundo ni del digimundo han invadido este último. Pero los guerreros que los ayudaran, llegaran para preparar a los Tamers en su mas grande batalla. Yamaki: A que se refiere que no son de ambos mundos. Shibumi: No lo sé, pero lo que sé, es que hace media hora un amigo me dijo que vio a través del satelite meteorológico que varias nubes se están dirigiéndose hacia nuestro país y que el satélite estaba fallando porque cuando hizo que enfocara hacia aquí de pronto todo se veía borroso, estaba fallando la transmisión y luego no pudo ver más. Yamaki. Rayos quisiera saber lo que esta pasando.  
  
Tiempo después Takato junto con sus amigos y sus digimons, el equipo se separó ya que Hirokazu, Kenta, Guardromon y Marineangemon se fueron hacia una columna, mientras que Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon y Juri se fueron hacia la columna más cercana.  
  
Cuando ya les faltaba poco, unas 3 columnas desaparecieron, esto lo notó Terriermon. Juri vió que las sombras iban bajando más rapido hasta que ya no pudo ver más, ya que posiblemente ya aterrizaron. Al ver esto todos, ellos siguieron corriendo, hasta cuando llegaron a la columna esta instantáneamente desapareció y no hubo rastro de alguien o de algo. Takato: pero que fue lo que paso. Juri: justo cuando llegamos la columna ya desapereció. Guilmon: Oye Takato acaso ya se fueron los que bajaron de esa columna. Terriermon: columna pues a mi me pareció que fue un elevador Henry : quienquiera que haya aterrizado ya se fué. A unos metros de donde se encontraba Henry, un tentáculo con una navaja al final de este cerró la tapa del drenaje.  
  
Rika y Renamon al llegar a una columna esta también desapareció y las otras también. Renamon: ya no siento las presencias, desaparecieron. Rika: quisiera saber quienes eran los que aterrizaron.  
  
A varios metros de donde se encontraba Rika un brazo largo cerró la tapa del drenaje.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- Espero que les haya gustado espero que me den tan siquiera algunos reviews si quieren llámenme en mi mail que es DCV82@ESMAS.COM 


	2. capítulo 2

Hola este es mi segundo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado. Mi correo electronico anterior no funciona mejor denme mensajes en esta dirección jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
En el capítulo anterior ocurrió un extraño fenómeno y un mensaje que le llegó a Shibumi hablaba sobre la llegada de los aliados para que les ayudaran para vencer a un enemigo desconocido que se encontraba en el digimundo.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO 2: EL ATAQUE DE LOS DIGIMONS CONTRA LOS TAMERS.  
  
Después del incidente de la columnas rojas los Tamers (incluso Ryo) se reunieron con Yamaki y Shibumi en el edificio de Hypnos para saber si tenía alguna explicación de esto, además los padre de los Tamers también se encontraban e Impmon pero sin sus Tamers.   
  
Yamaki: Lo que sabemos sobre estas columnas es que no viene del digimundo y que tampoco es de este mundo.  
  
Takato: Disculpe señor Yamaki pero como sabe que no es del mundo real y ni del digimundo.   
  
Shibumi: es porque yo recibí un mensaje explicando que un enemigo que no son de los dos mundos esta invadiendo el digimundo, y yo creo que quienes saben esto tal vez pertenezca al mismo mundo de donde viene el enemigo.   
  
Henry: pero quien es ese enemigo del que hablas.  
  
Yamaki: les explicare: en las últimas tres horas hemos descubierto algo anormal en el digimundo parece ser que algo esta destruyendo solamente una pequeña parte del digimundo.   
  
Ryo: entonces debemos ir de nuevo al digimundo.   
  
  
  
Shibumi: no sera necesario ya que alguien nos envió varios mensajes diciendo que ellos los estan combatiendo en el digimundo además este enemigo es peor que el Dripa, su manifestación fue casi indetectable con la tecnología que tenemos y lo que me sorprende es que parece ser que el enemigo llegó al digimundo hace varias semanas.  
  
Yamaki: después de que esas columnas desaparecieran recibimos un mensaje diciendo que nos ayudaría a localizar al enemigo en el digimundo ya que con lo que tenemos no sería posible, asi que recibimos un programa muy avanzado que nos ayudaría a saber en la posición que se encuentra.  
  
  
  
Shibumi: Pero también recibiríamos imágenes a lo que nos estamos enfrentando ya que hubo otro mensaje que recibí diciendo que este enemigo es como un poderoso virus de computadora parecido al Dripa solo que es más maligno y hecho con tecnología que no es de este mundo.   
  
Yamaki: Gracias a ese programa hemos visto que el 90% del digimundo esta a salvo pero el otro restante había sido invadido por el virus.   
  
Shibumi: Obtuvimos estas imágenes por medio de un satelite que se encuentra en el digimundo y es extraño que haya un satélite de seguro le pertenece al que nos envió el programa.  
  
Cuando vieron las imagenes en una computadora observaron que habían territorios de color morado y que hay una division entre los territorios infectados y de los que no estan. Esa división es una linea azul. Shibumi explicó que esa linea azul forma parte del virus que esta afectando el digimundo y que por ahora se encuentra pasivo, observaron después que algunos territorios infectados estaban cambiando de forma y de color, esta transformación hacían que el lugar fuese más montañoso o rocoso, más adelnate observaron que hay varias montañas oscuras y que parecen que estaban rodeando algo. Shibumi explicó que lo que hay más allá de esas montañas se encuentra la fuente del problema.  
  
Yamaki: en estos momentos Riley y el equipo salvaje están trabajando sobre como destruir esta nueva amenaza.  
  
Takato: Señor Yamaki entonces quienes enviaron el mensaje es posible que vengan de otro mundo.  
  
Yamaki : yo estoy seguro de eso.  
  
Henry: entones es probable que nos enviaron el mensaje vengan del mismo mundo de donde vino el virus.  
  
Shibumi: no sabemos como son ellos físicamente. Además cuando intentábamos rastrear el origen de los mensajes que recibimos me sorprendió que no encontramos nada.  
  
Rika: Renamon sabe algo, ella me dijo que unas presencias que aterrizaron eran humanas y otras de digimons.   
  
En un edificio alejado del hypnos dos sujetos que están en el techo de un edificio comenzaron aumentar su aura y una gran energía rodeaba el cuerpo de cada uno de los dos. En ese momento Renamon vuelve a sentir las presencias después los demás digimons lo sintieron y todos comenzaron a temblar de miedo y de furia.  
  
Rika: Renamon que te pasa.  
  
Takato: Guilmon que te pasa amigo   
  
Henry: Terriermon  
  
Juri: pero que les están pasando a todos  
  
Renamon: son esas dos presencias de nuevo estas vez son mas fuertes.  
  
Guilmon: Takato se encuentra en aquella dirección.  
  
Luego esos dos sujetos disminuyeron su aura y los digimons ya no pudieron sentirla. Takato estuvo viendo en la dirección donde apunto Guilmon y no vio nada.  
  
Takato: quisiera saber quienes son esos sujetos.   
  
  
  
Al siguiente día en un viernes cuando Takato y sus amigos estaban a punto de salir de la escuela(sus digimons se encontraban afuera esperando), aparecieron varias columnas que después producieron neblinas (es decir hay muchos digicampos de batalla) en varias partes de la ciudad formando después una neblina y aparecieron varios digimons.   
  
Takato: vieron eso aparecieron muchas columnas.  
  
Henry: de seguro aparecieron muchos digimons.  
  
Kenta: ahora que vamos hacer con tantos digimons en la ciudad.  
  
Hirokazu: Kenta, no seas miedoso no importa cuantos digimons sea nosotros nos enfrentaremos a todos.   
  
Guilmon al sentir la presencia de varios digimons se dirigió a Takato y le dijo que unos digimons se acercaban. En eso todos se preparaban para le llegada de los digimons.  
  
Cuando llegaron los Tamers los analizaron.  
  
Takato: que pero si es Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon en su etapa mega.  
  
Henry. también esta un Bluemeramon en su etapa ultra.  
  
Hirokazu: espera creo ya se quienes son esos dos, es Puppetmon en su etapa mega y BlueEtemon en su etapa ultra.   
  
Kenta: hay pero si es un Saberleomon en su etapa mega.  
  
Juri: dijiste Saberleomon.(en eso Juri recuerda a su leomon y por un momento creyó que era su digimon)  
  
Juri(con lagrimas y en voz baja): nó, mi Leomon esta muerto.  
  
Luego los Tamers se preparaban para pelear. En eso un chico y una niña llegaron con unos digimons diciendo que los ayudaran. El chico parecía tener 12 años y vestía con un viejo traje de ninja(en otras palabras como ninja prodiosero) y su digimon es un Ninjamon, la niña que se ve que es extranjera ella es de piel morena parecía, que es latina (porque lleva un atuendo tipico de los indígenas mexicanos) su digimon es un Quetzacoaltmon. Los Tamers se preguntaron que quienes eran. Además aparecieron otros sujetos algunos eran muchachos y otros adultos.  
  
En la escuela de Rika, Renamon aparece a un lado de Rika observando las columnas mientras algunas alumnas y maestros de escuela observan al digimon y otros a las columnas.  
  
Renamon: Rika siento que son como unos 40 digimons además siento que se estan aproximando dos de ellos.   
  
Rika: qué pero porque aparecen tantos digimons.  
  
Renamon: Rika siento que dos digimons se estan acercando.  
  
Cuando los digimons llegaron Rika los analizó.  
  
Rika: Piedmon en etapa mega, sus técnicas son, truco de payaso y espadas. Angewomon en su última etapa.   
  
Renamon: bien estoy lista  
  
Desconocido: si quieres le ayudo  
  
Rika: qué pero quien demonios eres.  
  
El desconocido que se encontraba arriba de un árbol bajo de él, era un muchacho de 14 años y en eso un digimon aparece aterrizó al lado de el, era un Bladephantomon(es parecido al phantomon solo que este tiene ojos rojos, es dos veces más alto, su arma es más largal (su hacha al igual que al palo que esta pegado) y al final de su cadena tiene un reloj de arena. También apareció un muchacho de 16 años, de piel morena, que no llevaba playera (es decir con el pecho desnudo y tiene un tatuaje de una serpiente verde en su espalda), pero usa un pantalón de mezclilla.   
  
En la escuela donde se encuentra Ryo, una columna aparece y después la neblina, luego Ciberdramon llega atrás de Ryo y después el digimon estaba apareciendo, luego lo analizó. Ryo: Skullsatamon, en etapa ultra y su tecnica especial es el clavo de hueso . Podrás con él Ciberdramon.  
  
Ciberdramon: Claro confía en mí.  
  
Luego una voz desconocida dijo que duda que el gane. El sujeto quien hablaba se encontraba pegado a la pared (como Spiderman), quien llevaba una mascara que le cubría una parte de su cabeza excepto su cabello, sus orejas, tambien de la nariz hasta el cuello no le cubría la máscara, además llevaba una playera de latex y unos pantalones de spandex oscuro(algo parecido que llevan los Xmen en la pelicula). Luego bajo diciendo que solamente lo observara.  
  
Cuando Suzie se encontraba saliendo de la escuela con su mama y lopmon, un digimon aterriza arriba de un auto. Al ver al digimon se asustaron. Era un Metalmeramon que luego bajo y comenzó a gritar con furia.   
  
Sra Wong: pero que es eso acaso es un digimon.  
  
Lopmon: si lo es.  
  
Suzie: lopmon haz algo.   
  
Lopmon. Lo siento Suzie que necesitare que me ayudes a digievolucionar para vencerlo ya que en el estado en que estoy mis ataques no le haran efecto.  
  
Desconocida: No se preocupen que aquí estamos para ayudarles.   
  
Quien habló era una chica de 13 años y ademas al lado de ella esta Ladydevimon  
  
En la escuela donde se encontraban los Tamers de Impmon un digimon aparecio enfrente de ellos, era un Diaboromon . Comenzaron amenazar a todos sino aparecían los Tamers que se encontraban entre la multitud de niños. Impmon aparece enfrente de demoniaco digimon   
  
Impmon: si quieres a mis Tamers, tendrás que matarme primero.(en eso se transforma a Belzeemon en su modo explosivo)  
  
Belzeemon: ahora estoy listo para pelear.  
  
Luego comienzan a pelear.   
  
Ai: vamos Impmon tú puede ganarle   
  
Makoto: si véncelo.   
  
Todo esto ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo y unas buenas batallas estarán a punto de comenzar.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el siguiente capítulo los digimons y otros guerreros pelearán contra los digimons salvajes. Además los padres y parientes de algunos tamers también se enceuntran en peligro.  
  
Bien esto es todo espero que me den Revierws o envianme un e-mail al jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
El siguiente capítulo les prometo que habra mucha acción. 


	3. Capítulo 3

En el capitulo anterior le faltaba acción asi que en este capítulo pondré mucha acción  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: Los guerreros de otros mundos en tres lugares.  
  
{En la escuela de Takato}  
  
Los tamers y sus digimons observaron que varios digimobns estaban en su escuela, la mayoría son de etapa mega; muchos alumnos y maestros obserbavan esto, la maestra de Takato estaba muy preocupaba salio del salón y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Takato.  
  
Los Tamers observaban a los digimons y también a los sujetos que estaban al lado contrario de los digimons salvajes. Uno de los digimons salvajes (Blueetemon) golpeó el suelo provocando un temblor y una fisura.   
  
"Guilmon hagámoslo", Takato y guilmon se fusionaron.  
  
"Terriermon " Henry y Terriermon hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Después de que se fusionaron Wargreymon comenzó a tratar de embestir a Gallantmon , pero este lo esquivo y Wargreymon solamente destruyó una de las paredes de la escuela (no es de ningun edificio, salon o aula). Gallantmon y Takato pensaron que lo mejor es pelear en el cielo para que no hayan heridos.   
  
Subieron y Wargreymon lo seguía, al llegar arriba, este atacó con una enorme esfera y Gallantmon usó su lanza para neutralizar su ataque. Luego Gallantmon embistió a Wargreymon pero este se protegía con sus escudo, luego Takato parecía que estuiese atacando con la lanza y el escudo, lo mismo hacía Gallantmon. Después Wargreymon se alejo y formo el mismo un tornado, pero Gallantmon uso su escudo, el triangulo de su escudo brillaba primero con una intensidad roja luego con una intensidad blaca. Takato lanzó el ataque dirigiendose hacia el tornado. Haciendo desaparecer el tornado y pudo ver que Wargreymon aun seguía con vida.   
  
Metalgarurumon atacabó con misiles a Megagargomon pero este también atacó con misiles y Metalgarurumon estaba en desventaja ya que el otro tenía más misiles. Metalgarurumon trato de congelarlo con su aliento de hielo, este lo lograba. Henry podía sentir el frío que siente su digimon, se le ocurrió usar una mano para tratar de detener su ataque y otra para golpearlo. Henry se concentró mucho y logró golpear a Metalgarurumon.   
  
"Ataca Guardromon", el digimon lanzó misiles a Blueetemon  
  
"Marineangemon haz lo tuyo" dijo Kenta con algo de nerviosismo   
  
Marineangemon atacó también a Bluetemon; mientras que Juri solamente observaba la batalla, pero después al voltear vio que los sujetos, los niños y sus digimons no estaban y al voltear vio que ellos estaban peleando con los digimons restantes.  
  
Observo que un sujeto que vestía pantalon de cuero y con una playera azul marino con el dibujo de dos cuchillos formando una X; atacaba a Puppetmon con navajas largas y además, este tenía la habilidad de darle vueltas a las mismas navajas.(como en la película "Pacto con Lobos")  
  
Puppetmon esquivaba al sujeto luego se le vino encima un niño cuyo color de su cabello era parecida al de un tigre y tenía rayas negras, este niño que parecía hindú atacaba con sus garras negras(o uñas largas negras).   
  
Después de que fuera atacado por este, el sujeto de las navajas puso una mano con todo y cuchillo en el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas como la hélice de un helicóptero(o como Benimaru de King of Fighters) e hizo que se cayera Puppetmon, luego el sujeto se detuvo y el niño comenzó a atacar, este daba vueltas así mismo como si fuera una rueda y al final le dió un cabezaso al digimon. Puppetmon se levantó después parecía que los ataques no le afectó mucho, pero sí sentía dolor.   
  
El digimon muñeco iba usar su martillo de madera, pero se dio cuenta que no lo tenía, al voltear se di cuenta que un anciano, de origen hindú lo tenía. Puppetmon hizo después su ataque de hilos; las cuales podría manipular a cualquiera, pero no se esperó que los sujetos los esquivaran y que luego el niño le diera un cabezaso, pero esta vez dejando inconciente al digimon. El niño tigre gritaba de dolor por el cabezaso (como Gokú en Dragon Ball)   
  
En otro lado Saberleomon atacó con agujas a una niña de 13 que vestía con una toga blanca (como las vestiduras en la epoca del antiguo imperio romano). Ella no hizo mas que levantar la mano y detuvo el ataque y se lo regreso a Saberleomon. Después Quetzacoaltmon y Ninjamon atacaron al digimon león; pero este atacó con más fuerza dejandolos inconcientes, los niños de esos digimons se acercaron hacia ellos y la niña con las vestiduras antiguas estuvo adelante de ellos y formó un escudo para protegerlos.  
  
Luego, lo que parecía un ejercito de esferas azules de energía espiritual con rostros endemoniados, dieron en el blanco al digimon león; uno de los niños vio quien atacó fue un sujeto que también es un ninja, con una espada plateada y una bufanda roja (ese sujeto se parecía a Strider Hyu), luego desapareció.   
  
Saberleomon sufrió daño pero aun podía pelear, lo que no se esperó es que un muchacho que vestía ropa militar se apareció enfrente de él; el sujeto cubría su mano derecha usando la izquierda y estaba dando una vuelta completa, y al terminarla su mano adquirió un color anaranjado fuerte, brillaba y salían chispas.   
  
Saberleomon se quedó atónito del muchacho, tanto que no se dió cuenta que lo atacó. El muchachó lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconciente. Al final éste gritaba de dolor por el golpe que lanzó al digimon, además su brazo estaba sangrando.   
  
Las personas que terminaron de pelear con los dos digimon, observaron que Bluetemon había sido vencido(inconciente se quedó), también Megagargomón y Gallantmon vencieron a sus rivales quedando también inconcientes.   
  
Solamente faltaba Bluemeramon y el ninja de la espada plateada, estos se quedaron mirando hasta que Bluemeramon atacó primero, el ninja se quitó la bufanda e hizo un acto de desaparición, el digimon fue atacado por sorpresa ya que fue golpeado por atras, no solamente por el ninja sino también, por otra persona (una ninja mujer quien ella usaba armadura en el torax y en sus hombros y se cubría el rostro con una túnica). Bluemeramon se levanto del suelo y volteó, pero la ninja mujer salio disparada lanzando una pata da en el rostro del digimon dejandolo también inconciente.  
  
Los tamers se sorprendieron de que como unas personas como ellos vencieron a los digimons. El ninja y los demás se presentaron. El ninja dijo que se llama Silverwind, la mujer ninja se llama Karina, el anciano hindú Kandahar, el niño tigre Sable, la chica psíquica se llama Minerva o Mina, el sujeto con los cuchillos se llama Ronald, la niña con el digimon se llama Rosalinda y el chico con el digimon se llama Nogazaki yel soldado se llama Shiot. Los digimons de ellos ya se estaban recuperando.  
  
"Vengan con nosotros les explicaremos después quienes somos, ahora tenemos que vencer a todos los digimons que se encuentran en la ciudad" dijo Silverwind hacia los tamers.  
  
"Disculpe señor es verdad ¿que ustedes vienen de otros mundos?" preguntó Takato.  
  
"En cierta forma sí, pero no hay tiempo para hablar, hay que ir donde estan los demás digimons, muchas personas corren peligro, ah por cierto ustedes se encargaran de curar a esos digimons. " dijo Silverwind señalando al sujeto de los cuchillo, a la chica psíquica y al soldado.  
  
"!Curarlos, porqué, si ellos nos atacaron¡" dijo Henry  
  
"Eso también se los explicaré después, no hay tiempo vámonos", los tamers excepto Juri y la mayoría de los otros guerreros se fueron hacia donde estaban los digimons salvajes.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
{En la escuela de Ryo}  
  
Ciberdramon tenía problemas con Skullsatamon porque este era más rápido. El sujeto que los observaba vio a dos amigo de él acercandose, quienes le pidieron que peleara por ellos, contra un digimon que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde trabaja la madre de Rika.   
  
El sujeto acepto acambio de que pelearan con Skullsatamon, el sujeto se fue y los otros dos tipos se preparaban para pelear, uno : era un sujeto que vestía pantalon de color verde oscuro no llevaba camisa pero llevaba un objeto de cuero que llevaba adentro una espada, y además el tipo llevaba una media mascara de esqueleto.  
  
El otro sujeto que tampoco llevaba camisa pero llevaba un pantalon oscuro, es de origen africano y una parte de su cuerpo es de metal es decir es parte robot(una parte de su rostro, su torax y su brazo izquierdo es de metal). Este último disparó en la frente del digimon esquelético, con un pequeño cañón que tenía en su mano izquierdo.  
  
Ciberdramon volteó y observó quien disparó, tambien Ryo volteó, y además se dio que cuenta que otro sujeto, corría sosteniendo una espada verde qu parecía que estaba hecho de huesos, se dirigía hacia Skullsatamon.  
  
"Oigan estan locos, jamas le ganaran" dijo Ryo.  
  
"Eso es lo que dice un persona común y corriente" dijo el sujeto de la espada de hueso.  
  
"El tiene razon, siento que ese sujeto puede tener poderes" dijo Ciberdramon sorprendido por lo que sentía.  
  
"Entones no vas a ayudarles" preguntó Ryo  
  
"Veo que no será necesario"  
  
La espada que parecía estar hecha de huesos, brillo y se convirtió en latigo de cadenas y huesos, dando la ventaja de atacar a una larga distancia. Pero el ataque no fue útil ya que el digimon lo esquivó. El sujeto dejo que su espada volviera a la normalidad, observó que Skullsatamon se dirigiá hacia él, haciendo un ataque aéreo.  
  
Lo que el digimon no esperaba, es que el sujeto lo estaba esperando para atacarlo. El sujeto sostuvo bien la espada con su mano derecha, cuyo brazo se estaba volviendo metálico, luego la espada estaba poniendose ancha, brillaba con un color verde fuerte y en la punta de esta se convirtió en taladro. El sujeto lo atacó cuando se le acercó, pero Skullsatamon se protegía con su báculo. Estuvieron como un minuto así y ambos se separaron.  
  
El androide metio su mano en la tierra e increiblemente salió por otro lado hacia Skullsatamon, lo golpeó en el estomago(si es que tiene), pero no le dañó. Cuando de pronto apareció otro sujeto que se veía pálido, con cabello plateado y ojos azules, no lleveba camisa, mas que un pantalón oscuro y botas oscuras. Este sujeto tenías unas largas y de color metálico, luego se le crecieron sus uñas formando una garras.  
  
"Siento que ese sujeto, es más poderoso" dijo Ciberdramon temblando.  
  
"No me digas que es más fuerte que Skullsatamon" dijo Ryo.  
  
"La verdad es que no me gustaría estar en su lugar"  
  
Skullsatamon estaba observando al sujeto de las garras, igualmente lo hicieron los otros dos.  
  
"Señor Garra es bueno verlo de nuevo" dijo el sujeto de la espada.  
  
"Yo me encargo del esqueleto" dijo señor Garra.  
  
El señor Garra estaba haciendo que su aura tuviera una intensidad blanca después desapareció.  
  
"Que extraño" dijo Ciberdramon  
  
"¿Que es lo que ocurre, amigo?" preguntó Ryo  
  
"Ese humano disminuyó su poder"  
  
Luego Garra se dirigió rapidamente hacia Skullsatamon atacandolo con sus garras, pero el digimon esquelético se protegía con su báculo. El digimon se sorprendió de la velocidad de su oponente que apenas lo pudo ver, además tenía dificultades ya que el señor Garra era demasiado fuerte, tanto que en el cuarto ataque se le rompió su baculo.   
  
El sujeto de las garras le dio una patada muy fuerte al digimon. Este se quedó atorado en la pared, luego se zafó y cayó al suelo quedando inconciente.   
  
"!Es increíble¡" dijo Ryo con la boca abierta  
  
"Con razón disminuyó su poder de seguro lo hizo para no matar a su rival" contestó el digimon que esta muy sorprendido  
  
"Ustedes dos encarguense de sanarlo, tu Ryo Akiyama acompañame", dijo Garra a sus dos compañeros quienes se puso de acuerdo a lo que le dijo el sujeto.  
  
"Primero ante que nada, quiero saber quienes son ustedes" preguntó Ryo  
  
"Es una larga historia, después te lo explico, pero primero tenemos que ir al edificio de Hypnos", en eso Señor Garra, Ryo y Ciberdramon, salieron de la escuela y se dirigían hacia donde esta el edificio del Hypnos.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
{En el lugar donde se encuentra Suzie}  
  
Metalmeramon tenía dificultades porque su rival Ladydevimon podía volar. Esta hacía ataques aéreos, el digimon metalico harto de siempre fallar, se le ocurrió lanzar bolas de fuego cuando se le acercara. Eso hizo y le dió en el blanco, dejando a Ladydevimon con una ala rota.   
  
La chica del digimon se acercó para para saber la salud de su camarada. Metalmeramon se acercaba a ellas hasta que un sujeto que vestía como un peleador de artes marciales (imagínenese que es un sujeto parecido a Akuma de Street Fighter), apareció y golpeó con gran fuerza en el rostro del digimon, levantándolo hacia arriba y después le pateó la cabeza también dejándolo inconciente.   
  
Suzie, lopmopn y la madre de Suzie quedaron boquiabiertos, se sorprendieron por los ataques del sjeto que venció a Metalmeramon. El sujeto dijo que se llamaba Darkhand , y que la chica con el digimon se llama Eliza.   
  
"Les explicaré despues quienes somos, pero por ahora debemos irnos" dijo Darkhand cargando a Ladydevimon en sus brazos y desapareciendo los tres, como si habían sido teletransportados.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el otro capítulo las batallas continuan en la escuela de Rika y de Ai y Makoto además explicarés quienes son esos guerreros.  
  
Perdon por el retraso es que la computadora no anda funcionando bien. 


	4. Capítulo 4

En este capítulo los guerreros de otros mundos explicaran la llegada de ellos.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: Bill el ciego y la explicación de los guerreros.  
  
{En la escuela de Rika}  
  
Rika no le prestó atención a los sujetos que llegaron, ella se fusiono con Renamon y comenzó a pelear con Piedmon(o Payemon o como se llame), el digimon payaso se esfumo y luego apareció detrás de ella lanzando unas espadas. Sakuyamon se percapto de su presencia, pero ya era tarde.  
  
Las espadas de Piedmon hirió a Sakuyamon por la espalda y en el brazo, Rika sintió lo mismo. Sakuyamon pronto se antidigievolucionó en Rika y Renamon; ambas cayeron al suelo (ellas se encontraban a unos metros en el suelo) y ambas sentían el dolor por la espalda.   
  
El digimon payaso iba atacar de nuevo, hasta que el chico y su digimon comenzaron a atacar a Piedmon.   
  
El chico lo atacó con su báculo de doble punta laser y Bladephantomon con su hacha de la muerte (el digimon estaba dando vueltas a sí mismo, convirtiéndose en una sierra circular, como aquellas que se encuentran en algún negocio de carpintería). El piedmon casi los esquivo, casi porque sufrió pocas heridas por los ataques de cada uno.   
  
Rika primero analizó al digimon: "Bladephantomon cuyas especialidades son Cuchillada Fatal, Control del Tiempo y Sierra Electrica"  
  
"Tambien tengo otras especialidades" dijo el digimon fantasma.  
  
El chico vestía casi como Neo de Matrix (es decir todo negro con lentes, excepto que su chaqueta es de color vino, cinturon plateado y tenis blancos), llevaba un baculo en la que cada lado o en cada punta es como una espada laser doble, solo que el laser es de 10 centímetros . El digimon payaso desapareció como cuando lo hizo con Sakuyamon.  
  
Los dos se quedaron inmóviles sin hacer nada, cuando de pronto Piedmon apareció detrás de ellos, el digimon y su compañero detectaron la presencia del oponente, ellos lo atacaron por sorpresa. Otra vez Piedmon trató de esquivarlos solo que esta vez sufrió más daño en sus piernas, ya que él dio una voltereta para estar otra vez a las espaldas de ellos. Después se esfumó, estaba desaparecido durante unos minutos; hasta que el chico sacó bajo su manga unas cartas púrpuras, lanzándolas hacia una dirección donde estaba Piedmon, estas cartas explotaron, y fomando una nube gris envolviendo a Piedmon provocandole tos.   
  
El ataque no le afecto pero el humo sí. El digimon fantasma se dirigió volando hacia Piedmon. Este usó unas de sus espadas para detener el ataque del hacha de Bladephantomon. Mientras que el chico se estaba quitando sus gafas oscuras al final diciendo:"Creo que sera mejor usar nuestra técnica más poderosa"  
  
Angewomon quien estaba entretenida con la pelea, se le ocurrió que destruiría a Rika y a Renamon, mientras ello estaban peleando. Ella voló hacia donde estaban ellas al estar unos metros, un sujeto saltó y se puso delante de las dos, impidiendo que Angewomon avanzara más. La digimon angel al ver que le estaba impidiendo el paso ella voló hacia arriba y lanzó una flecha.  
  
El sujeto del tatuaje estaba listo para atacar, él cerró su puño derecho, luego una energía verde esta acumulandose en ese puño, el brazo brillaba, el sujeto estaba concentránsose y cuando lanzó su ataque.  
  
Dirigió un golpe hacia donde estaba la flecha. Lo increible fue que de ese golpe salio lo que parecía una larga serpiente verde de energía y envuelta en llamas del mismo color (de la misma energía que él estaba acumulando). El ataque neutralizó la "flecha celestial" de Angewomon.  
  
El sujeto observó que Angewomon estaba creando una cruz de luz blanca. Esa cruz se dirigía hacia él, también recordó que Rika y Renamon aun estaban heridas,pero Renamon podía levantarse. Ella recogió a Rika primero y el sujeto intentó esquivar el ataque, pero le alcanzó en el pie izquierdo, Renamon puso a Rika cerca de una fuente (en un episodio se ve la escuela de Rika mirenla bien y ahí está la fuente).   
  
El sujeto se le ocurrió usar una técnica diferente, luego se alejo lo más que podía de la tamer y su digimon. Angewomon al ver el pie izquierdo herido de su oponente, ella atacó otra vez con una flecha, el guerrero hizo una tecnica igual pero con resulatdo diferente; ya que esta vez la figura de serpiente verde estaba dando vueltas en forma de espiral. Pasando la flecha sin tocarla hasta herir a la digimon angel, el sujeto esquivó la flecha(esa flecha tocó tierra y explotó); y se dirigió al digimón, esta vez lanzó un puño que estaba envuelta en llamas verdes (o fuego verde). Le dio en el estógamo del digimon dejandola inconciente.  
  
Piedmon y Bladephantomon seguían peleando con sus armas. Hasta que este último observó a su compañero; meneando la cabeza queriendo decir que sí. El digimon fantasma se alejó y se dirigió a sus comapañero. Ambos juntaron sus armas formado una X. Piedmon solamente estuvo observando, cuando de pronto los dos mostraban sus auras de color azul fuerte. Se estaba formado una esfera de color gris en el pnto donde se juntaban las dos armas de ellos.  
  
"Sus presencias son fuertes, pero ninguno son de las presencias que sentí la otra noche" dijo Renamon  
  
Piedmon estaba sorprendido, esta vez el digimon payaso lanzó su tecnica llamada "truco de payaso". Los otros dos lanzaron su ataque, sin darle tiempo a Piedmon para que lanzara el suyo.  
  
"Apocalipsis final" gritaron ambos. La esfera que tenía una atmósfera grisacea, iba a gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia Piedmon, hubo una gran explosión. Piedmon aun estaba vivo pero inconciente. El lugar parecía como si estuviera contaminado de smog pero no lo está, solamente es un efecto de la tecnica especial de ese dúo.  
  
Rika se sorprendió mucho por la forma en los tres vencieron a los dos digimons.  
  
"Diganme ¿quienes son ustedes?" preguntó Renamon adelantándose a lo que iba preguntar Rika.  
  
"Oye, eso iba preguntar yo" dijo Rika.  
  
El chico que tenía como compañero a Bladephantomon; se volteó y se alejó de ellas.   
  
"Nosotros somos guerreros de otras dimesiones, mi rombre es Carlox, mi compañero que se alejo se llama Bill el ciego y ya conoces a su compañero virtual"  
  
"Querras decir digimon" dijo el Bladephantomon.  
  
"Como sea"   
  
"Disculpa pero que le pasa a tu camarada" preguntó Renamon a Bladephantomon, mientras ella estaba observando a Bill; como si le estuviera haciendo mal de ojo a las dos (aunque Bill en realidad está ciego, pero puede detectar la presencia de Renamon y Rika).  
  
"¿Que es lo que le pasa?; se ve como si alguien de aquí no le agradara" dijo Rika mostrando una cara, diciendo que no le agrada el rostro de odio que tiene Bill.  
  
"En eso tienes razón, hay alguien de aquí que no le agrada y eres tú Rika" contestó el digimon espectro.  
  
"¿Pero porqué?" preguntaba Rika.  
  
"Oigan no sé ustedes pero si quieren platicar, háganlo después ya que aun no hemos terminado con los digimons que faltan" grito Bill el ciego.  
  
"Esta bién pero ¿quien se encargará de sanar a estos dos?" preguntó Bladephantomon a su compañero.  
  
"Que tal si me lo dejan a mí; ustedes cuatro vayanse hacia el edificio que creo que se llama Hypnos" dijo Carlox.  
  
"¡Prefiero andar solo que estar acompañada con ella!" contestó Bill con furia y señalando a Rika.  
  
"Pues sabes; a mi tampoco me gustaría andar con alguien como tú" contestó Rika con igual tono de furia.   
  
"Sera mejor que se callen los dos; Bill te lo estoy pidiendo, tu ve con ella, ya que eres mejor guerrero que yo"  
  
"Esta bién, lo haré Carlox pero no quiero estar cerca de ella"  
  
"Ay" grito Rika con dolor.  
  
"Rika estas bien" preguntó Renamon con preocupación.  
  
"Estoy bien solo que me duele mucho la espalda"   
  
Bladephantomon intervino: "Mejor ponte esta pomada, en unos instantes, te hará sentir mejor", el digimon le entregó a Rika un frasco; en la que ella se puso la pomada, luego ya sentía el dolor.  
  
"Sabes tú eres más amable y cortés, que tu camarada" dijo Rika haciendole reojo a Bill.  
  
"Si ya estás bien, te sugiero que nos larguemos" contestó Bill rudamente.  
  
Los cuatro se fueron dirigiendose a Hypnos. Mientras que Carlox sacó de una de las bolsas de su pantalon lo que parecía unos relojes. Se los puso en los digimons, Carlox apretó uno de los botones de su supuesto reloj y desaparecieron como si habían sido teletransportados.  
  
Los maestros y las alumnas del colegio de Rika se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
{En la escuela de Ai y Makoto}  
  
Belzeemon estaba combatiendo en el aire a Diaboromon. El disparaba con sus rifles, pero el endiablado los esquivaba. Luego uso su arma más poderosa, Diaboromon también iba a atacar con el cañoñ que tiene en el torax. Ambos dispararon y hubo una gran explosión, que provocó algo de humo.  
  
Al desaparecer ese humo, los dos aun estaban si daño alguno. Luego un digimon que estaba escondido en un arbol, aparecio y secuestró los tamers de Beelzemon.  
  
"Beelzemón" gritó Ai.  
  
"Ayúdanos" gritó Makoto con lagrimas de miedo.  
  
El digimon que los estaba amenazando era Flamedramon. "Si no quieres que estos chiquillos perezcan sera mejor que te rindas" dijo Flamedramon con acercando una de sus garras en el cuello de uno de los tamers.  
  
Beelzemon no sabía qué hacer; en sus pensamientos : 'Si lo ataco podría matar a uno de los dos; pero si dejo que me ataquen a mí, entonces moriré ¿que voy hacer?'   
  
Diaboromon le hizo un disparo directo a Beelzemon. Este gritó de dolor, pero aun estaba conciente y con ganas de pelear.  
  
Flamedramon estaba sonriendo diabólicamente hasta que fue atacado por detras como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, esto hizo que soltara a los niños. Ellos corrieron lo más que podía hasta que un sujeto que parecía que tiene 30 años los detuvo.(ese sujeto vestía como Goenitz de KOF 96)  
  
El sujeto quien los detuvo le dijo a Ai y a Makoto que no se preocuparan que él esta de su lado. Luego observó a Flamedramon.  
  
"Fuiste tú quien me hizo esto verdad, humano" preguntó Flamedramon.  
  
"En realidad nó, porque no mejor miras por detrás"  
  
Flamedramon vió que estaba Wizardmon detrás de él. Este le lanzó bolas de fuego a su atacante. Pero Wizardmon las esquivó y lo atacó de nuevo con relámpagos. Al terminar, el sujeto que se encontraba por detrás, se dirgió a Fladramon, le agarró la cabeza, lo golpeo contra el suelo y después un tornado se formó alrededor de Fladramon(el sujeto aun sostenía fuertemente la cabeza del digimon). Al final lo dejaron en el suelo y se encontraba inconciente.   
  
Belzeemón fue golpeadó por uno de los brazos largos de Diaboromón y cayó al suelo. Ai y Makoto le gritaron por su nombre diciéndolo que ya se encontraban bien. Al enterarse de esto Beelzemon se levanto y se dirigió a Diaboromon.   
  
Diaboromón le disparó por la boca, pero Belzeemon la esquivo (el disparo imoactó a un arbol) y se dirigía a gran velocidad, luego le disparó con el cañon que tiene en el torax, y Belzeemon nuevamente la esquivó. Este último disparó se dirigía hasta los niños (Ai y Makoto), pero fueron rescatados por el sujeto misterioso.   
  
Al final Beelzemon le dió un golpe muy fuerte; que dejó a Diaboromon noqueado o inconciente. Este cayó hasta el suelo. Beelzemon se dirigió hacia él, apunto con su arma más poderosa a Diaboromon quien aun no esta conciente.   
  
"Mejor no lo mates porque él, así como el digimon que amenazaba a tus tamers, estaba siendo manipulado por una critatura más poderosa" dijo el sujeto.  
  
"¿Y tú quién eres?" preguntó Belzeemon  
  
"Me llaman el Revelador" contestó el sujeto.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
{En alguna parte de Shinjukú}  
  
Los tamers terminaron de combatir con algunos digimons, al igual que los guerreros que vienen de un mundo lejano.   
  
"Bueno después de combatir con varios Tyranomons, un Kowugamon, un Parrotmon, algunos Kiwimons, un Mamemon y etc. creo que es mejor darles una explicación de quienes" dijo Silverwind con cansancio.  
  
"Al fin sabremos quienes son ustedes" dijo Henry  
  
"Nosotros somos personas que pertenecemos a una organización llamada SIDS, que significa Sociedad Inter-Dimensional Secreta, somos una organización que se dedica a viajar a varias dimensiones, hacer misiones en lugares donde nos correspondan y sobre todo encontrar objetos de gran valor; como los cristales interdimensionales", Silverwind le enseñó lo que parecía un diamante que contenía energía blanca y brillante.  
  
"Increíble" dijo Takato  
  
"Se ve muy brillante" dijo un Kenta sorprendido.  
  
"Eso valdría mucho dinero" dijo Hirokazu.  
  
Luego Silverwind explicó como es la comunidad en la que pertenece.  
  
"Somos una sociedad muy compleja, pero noble, en nuestra sociedad no existe la maldad, ni el dinero, ni el egoísmo, etc. Somos una sociedad que queremos el bienestar interdimensional. Además también somos como una comunidad complicada para ustedes, por nuestras reglas, la educación que les brindamos a los nuevos integrantes, los debates que hacemos entre nosotros y por las categorías en que nos clasificamos, entre otras cosas. Varios de nosotros somos de categorías diferentes como por ejemplo Rosalinda y Nogazaki son digiguerreros ya que ellos tienen criaturas virtuales como muy buenos compañeros, el anciano Kandahar es un guerrero sabio sid, porque lleva años peleando y tiene una gran sabiduría, mi compañera Karina y mi amigo Shiot son agentes sids porque puede ser mortales tanto con o sin armas, Ronald es un ex soldado sid porque depende de las armas para pelear y ex porque su comportamiento no es el adecuado para que sea un sid. Minerva y Sable son peleadores sids ya que son muy buenos peleando sin armas, también tenemos otras categorías pero será mejor dirigirnos hacia el Hypnos."  
  
"Oye pero aun no me has respondido porqué dejaron que sus compañeros curaran a los digimons que nos atacaron." preguntó Henry.  
  
Silverwind explicó de nuevo: "Veras esos digimons, estaban siendo manipulados por el verdadero enemigo, que se nos escapo porque creíamons que lo habíamos destruído, es un poderorso virus de computadora que fue creado por unos enemigos, que pertenecen al grupo de Entes Malignos. Los detalles te lo diremos después; ya que observo unos digimons dirigiéndose a un edificio de dos torres"  
  
"Ese edificio es donde esta el señor Yamaki" dijo Takato.  
  
"Pues vámonos antes de que lo destruyan" dijo Sable con entusiasmo por las ganas de ir a pelear de nuevo.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
{Cerca de Hypnos}  
  
Unos digimons avanzaban hacia el edificio de Hypnos. Ryo, Ciberdramon y el señor Garra, llegaron a enfrentarse a un Blackandromon y varios Snimons. Ciberdramon se encargó de los digimons que parecen mantis gigantescos, mientras que Garra se enfrentó con la versión oscura de Andromón.   
  
"Ryo te pido que no los mates, ya que ellos estan siendo manipulados, solamente dejenlos inconcientes" dijo Garra a Ryo.  
  
"Esta bién, ¡Ciberdramon escuchaste!"  
  
"Sí, entiendo"  
  
Los vencieron con facilidad. Ciberdramón solamente utilizó su velocidad y su fuerza, mientras que el señor Garra, uso sus garras; para destruir los proyectiles que el digimon robot le disparaba y con unos zarpados lo noqueó.  
  
"No sé, pero creo que sera mejor que yo me quede a curarlos" dijo Garra.  
  
"Pero... " Ryo iba preguntar, hasta que fue interrumpido por un señor gordo, piel morena, cabello oscuro, que se veía de 45 años, vestía una ropa parecida a Darkhand.  
  
"Porque no mejor me dejas esto a mí, así tú te vás a explicar a los demás Tamers y a los de Hypnos nuestra presencia en este mundo" dijo el sujeto.  
  
"Esta bien Gorok, pero necesitarás ayuda" respondió Garra.  
  
"No te preocupes vendran más amigo a ayudarme" contestó Gorok.  
  
Ryo, Ciberdramon y Garra se dirigieron al Hypnos.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
{En el edificio donde trabaja Rumiko la madre de Rika}  
  
Rumiko estaba ocupada modelando para una revista, el fotografo le dijo que le falta poco para terminar. Una puerta se abrió y de pronto muchos murcielagos aparecieron, mucha gente se asustó al ver pasar varios murciélagos, estas criaturas no parecen normales. Una criatura vampiresca salía de esa puerta. Era Myotismon que se acercaba a Rumiko. Ella al ver al digimon, se encontraba asustada.  
  
"Pero quien eres tú o qué eres tú?" dijo Rumiko con miedo  
  
Myotismon solamente la observaba diabólicamente.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el otro capítulo de regreso en la escuela de Takato, los guerreros curan los digimons y los padres de algunos tamers se encuentran en peligro.  
  
  
  
Por favor denme Reviews, es que quiero saber los errores que tengo. 


	5. Capítulo 5

Perdon por no escribir durante más de una semana es que estuve de viaje. En este capítulo los parientes de los tamers se encuentran es peligro y van ver como se cura un digimon infectado.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: Peligro para los parientes de los tamers.  
  
{Cerca de Hypnos}  
  
El señor Garra escucha un ruido en su reloj.   
  
"Habla el señor Garra" contestó Garra  
  
"Señor garra, parece ser que tu amigo Esquizo va tal vez a necesitar de tu ayuda, te ayudaré a localizarlo" dijo una voz que salía del reloj  
  
"Esta bién, Ryo creo que ahoras tendras que ir tú junto con tu digimon"  
  
"Si entiendo vas ayudar a un amigo"  
  
"Si, sabes, creo que después de todo, estarás bien acompañado" dijo Garra  
  
"A que te refieres" preguntó Ryo  
  
"Ryo ahí vienen los demás" dijo Ciberdramon a Ryo, quienes voltearon a ver a los demás tamers que se aproximaban excepto Rika y Renamon quienes aun estaban algo alejados.  
  
"Ryo, acaso tu venciste a los digimons que se dirigían hacia Hypnos" preguntó Takato  
  
"No solamente yo, tambien lo hice junto con él". Ryo señalo hacia donde estaba el señor Garra pero desapareció.  
  
"Que donde está"  
  
"Quien" pregunto Henry  
  
"El sujeto que estaba aquí creo que se llamaba el señor Garra, Ciberdramon acaso no notaste su ausencia"  
  
"Bueno verás, en un segundo sentí su presencia y en el otro desapareció"  
  
"El señor Garra dijiste" preguntó Silverwind  
  
"Si, oye quien eres tú" preguntó Ryo  
  
"Me llamo Silver wind y estos son..." cuando Silverwind iba a presentar a los demás miembros, un celular sonaba.  
  
"Aqui Silverwind", el sujeto contestó y estuvo escuchando un buen rato y después terminó de hablar.  
  
"Parece ser que debemos separarnos, me han informado que los siguientes blancos son algunos padres de los Tamers y familiares"  
  
"Que, entonces debemos... " dijo Takato  
  
"No sera necesario; nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, mientras tanto ustedes diríganse a Hypnos ahí les explicaremos después de que terminemos" explico Silverwind, quien él y su grupo se fueron para salvar a los parientes de algunos tamers. Los unicos que se dirigirán a Hypnos son los tamers.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
{En el lugar donde trabaja la madre de Rika, en la sala donde se habían fotografiado a Rika en un episodio anterior}  
  
Rumiko aun seguía asustada al ver a Myotismon.  
  
"Acaso eres un digimon" preguntó Rumiko.  
  
Myotismon no respondio, el la agarró de un brazo y se la lleva cargandola en su hombro.  
  
"Sueltame maldito monstruo"  
  
"Oye tú" dijo un sujeto y en eso Myotismon volteó  
  
"Si tú, unos amigos me encargaron de vencerte"  
  
Myotismon sin responder, soltó a Rumiko y ella salio corriendo mientras que ambos contricantes estaban a punto de pelear.  
  
Myotismon hizo su ataque de murcielagos múltiples; pero el sujeto que se llama Esquizo las esquivó saltando muy alto, él se quedó pegado en la pared con sus manos y pies(como Spiderman). Luego Esquizo dio saltos largos y rapidos mientras, que el digimon se le ocurrió utilizar un ataque, en la cual consiste en latigos de color escarlata.   
  
Myotismon estaba tratando de darle latigazos (se encontraba volando), pero Esquizo siempre las esquivaba (no solamente con brincos; sino también con un par de cables delgados que tiene en la superior de sus guantes), este luego bajó de la pared viendo a un poco cansado Myotismon. Quien este aun estaba flotando y a unos metros donde se encontraba Esquizo, este último se movió con gran velocidad hacia el digimon dando una patada en la pierna del digimon y luego otra en el pecho de este y después un golpe, enviandolo arriba, luego le dio en el aire varios golpes y después una patada, enviando al digimon hacia el suelo.   
  
"Sabes aun no he terminado", dijo Esquizo, mientras observaba al digimon se levantaba del suelo. Rumiko estaba observando también.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
{De regreso en la escuela de Takato}  
  
"Que estás haciendo?" preguntó Juri, a la niña psiquica, quien lleva una toga (o de esa ropa antigua que usaban los antiguos romanos). Mientras que ella curaba con sus poderes a BlueEtemon y mientras que Calumon observaba.  
  
"Estoy curandolo, Ronald es tu turno, el endoinsecto se encuentra en su cuello, sacalo mientras sigue durmiendo" dijo Mina.  
  
Ronald quien sacó en su enorme mochila, que se encontraba escondido arriba de un arbol, unos guantes que tenían unas celdas de energía y un frasco transparente, con un aparato de alta tecnología como tapa. Ronald uso los guantes para sacar a una criatura que parecía un ácaro púrpura, que en parte parecía mecánico y en parte parecía un ser vivo, que se encontraba pegada en el cuello del digimon. Luegó lo metió en el frasco sin ningún problema, cuandó cerró la tapa, este produjo un sonido que significaba que ya estaba seguro y bien cerrado.  
  
"¿Pero que es eso?" preguntó Juri y Calumon se vio asustado.  
  
"Es un endoinsecto, esta criatura es la que controla a los digimons fue hecho por un poderoso virus de computadora llamado endovirus" contestó Ronald.  
  
"calu, vaya que es horrible tener esa cosa en tu cuello, calu", dijo Calumon.  
  
"Nos podrías ayudar; sacando a las demás criaturas, de los cuerpos de los demás digimons, que estan infectados?" preguntó Mina a Juri, mientras ella le entregaba un frasco y un par de guantes a ella.  
  
"Esta bien" Juri aceptó. Ella agarró unos guantes y un frasco y se dirigió hacia Saberleomon, mientras que alumnos y maestros de la escuela estaban observando. En eso la maestra Nami (o la maestra de Takato) se acercó a Ronald para hacer la misma pregunta que hizo Juri.   
  
"Oigan no estaba alguien más con ustedes?" preguntó Juri.  
  
"Te refieres a Shiot, bueno el se fué, porque su brazo sangraba mucho y porque lo necesitan en otra parte" contestó Mina.  
  
Juri, al acercarse a Saberleomon, vio su digivice y se veía que aun esta en estática.   
  
"Sabía que no era mi Leomon", ella comenzó a derramar una lagrima y Calumon vio la tristeza de ella quien también se puso triste. 'No no otra vez esa tristeza calu' pensó Calumon.  
  
Juri estaba buscando a la criatura que controlaba a Saberleomon, al encontrarla se sorprendió que no era como la que ella vio.   
  
"Oigan pueden venir por un momento es que acabo de encontrar algo muy extraño" gritó Juri. Mina y Ronald se acrecaron para ver lo que Juri encontro, además de que la maestra también se acercó.   
  
"Calu, esa cosa no se ve como la otra, calu" dijo calumon al ver a otra clase de criatura en la espalda de Saberleomon.  
  
Los cuatro vieron en la espalda del digimon a una criatura de forma vicosa y pegajosa de color azul oscuro pero brillaba por adentro, no tenía una forma específica, no tenía ojos, ni cabeza, ni patas (en otras palabras se parecía a un Flubber, el de la película). Ronald al ver esto sabía lo que era.  
  
"Es un endoparásito, según lo que sé, además de controlar a un digimon, también puede hacerlo evolucionar en su siguiente etapa, como por ejemplo si lo sacamos, el involucionará en una forma inferior y además el endoparásito es más agresivo, dime Juri podrás sacarlo" dijo Ronald.  
  
"Lo intentaré", dijo Juri mientras se ponía los guantes. Ella lo pudo sacar, solamente que lo hizo con mayor dificultad que como lo hizo Ronald. Además ella sentía que el endoparásito se movía mucho. Pero al final lo pudo meter en el frasco. Luego Saberleomon se transformó en su etapa ultra, Grapeleomon.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
{En el lugar donde los tamers y los digiguerros pelearon por segunda vez}  
  
"Dime como lo haces?" preguntó Rika  
  
"Hacer qué" preguntó Bill  
  
"Como pudiste detectar la presencia de ese digimon, y que junto con tu camarada hayas hecho esa esfera gris"  
  
"Es debido a que se beneficio de un objeto que le dio esos poderes" contestó Bladephantomon  
  
"Blade ni se te ocurra decir los demás" le dijo Bill a su digimon.  
  
"Así es como lo llamas Blade" preguntó renamon  
  
"Es que su nombre es muy largo, oye puedo sentir presencias hacia allá" dijo Bill  
  
"Son muchos digimons que segun veo, estan inconcientes" dijo Renamon  
  
"Y veo que nuestra compañera Karina los esta curando" dijo Bladephantomon señalando a la ninja.  
  
"Como estas Karina y que haces" preguntó Bill  
  
"Bien, y aquí curando y desinfectando a estos digimons, Silverwind me los encargó" respondio la ninja armada (Karina).  
  
"Me podrían ayudar?" preguntó Karina. Entonces los cuatro aceptaron en ayudarla.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
{En la panadería de los Matsuki}  
  
"Takato ya debería estar aquí, hace tiempo que terminó la escuela" dijo Mie, la madre de Takato.  
  
"Tranquila, pronto llegará, tal vez este con sus amigos" dijo Takehiro, padre de Takato.  
  
Mientras estaba preparando más pan. De pronto hubo un pequeño temblor. Ellos salieron y vieron que un Digmon(el digimon topo amarillo ) apareció destruyendo las calles. Este al observar a los padres de Takato, le disparó sus proyectiles de taladro.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
{En la casa de Rika}  
  
La abuela de Rika, Seiko estaba preparando la comida en cuanto llegara Rika, Renamon y Rumiko. Para que comieran como familia, cuando de prontó escuchó un ruido extraño afuera en el patio. Ella salió pero no vio nada, cuando volteó por otro lado ella se sorprendió al ver a un Shurimon.  
  
"Vaya que susto me diste, dime se le ofrece algo" preguntó Seiko, pero Shurimon no respondía.  
  
"Se que eres un digimon, ya que vi un dibujo tuyo en una de las cartas de mi nieta, Rika" despues de que Seiko dijera esto, Shurimon saltó y se dirigió hacia ella para atacarla . Mientras ella se encontraba asustada. Pero alguien impidió el ataque.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
{En donde se encuentra la hermana de Henry}  
  
Jaarin la hermana de Henry, estaba junto con sus 3 amigas a unas cuantas calles del edificio del apartamento de donde ella vive. Cuando de pronto escucho que un desconocidó la llamó; era Darkhand.  
  
"¿Como sabe mi nombre?" preguntó Jaarin. Mientras que algunas de sus amigas murmuraban diciendo que era apuesto el sujeto.  
  
"Porque tu eres una de los blancos" dijo Darkhand.  
  
"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó ella.   
  
Un digimon emergió después de la pregunta y era un gigantesco dinosaurio metalico.   
  
"¿Pero que es esa cosa?" preguntó una de las amigas de Jaarin.  
  
"Es un digimon, lo se porque un dibujo parecido, en una de las cartas de mi hermano" contestó Jaarin.  
  
Era un Metaltyranomon, quien localizó su objetivo (Jaarin). Ella y junto con sus amigas corrieron asustadas. Pero Jaarin volteó y observó que Darkhand estaba peleando con el digimon.  
  
________________________________________  
  
{Dentro del Hypnos}  
  
Rally y Talley estaban rastreando las señales de los últimos digimons que estaban salir. Mientras que un agujero interdimensional estaba apareciendo en el techo del edificio.  
  
"Señor Yamaki, parece que algo emergió, arriba de este edificio" dijo Rally.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el proximo capítulo, aparecerá un personaje de suma importancia y El Revelador, le revelará a impmon su pasado, su presente y su futuro.  
  
Me gustaría saber cual de los personajes me hace falta describir. Y algo más Rumiko la madre de Rika se va a enamorar de alguien y adivinen de quien. Y por último ya adivinaron de quien va a estar enamorada Rika. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Siento haberlos hecho esperar mucho es que tenía ciertas dificultades y me falta inspiración. Les voy a decir la característcas de Darkhand. Su ropa es parecida al de Akuma de Street Fighter, pero su cabello es oscuro y es de piel roja o bronceada, sus ojos son oscuros y tiene 28 años mientras que el señor garra es más joven, 27 años. Y otra cosa cuando quiero decir KOF quiero decir a King Of Fighters. El que se llama El Revelador tiene una ropa parecida al Goenitz de KOF 96 la diferencia es que mi personaje es de cabello largo y blanco y es mas joven.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LOS DIGIGUERREROS Y LOS TAMERS  
  
CAPITULO 6: LA LLEGADA DE MEDIUM   
  
{Arriba de Hypnos}  
  
Una figura misteriosa aparece en el edificio de Hypnos, era un sujeto que llevaba un atuendo oscuro, llevaba capa, botines, en otras palabras vestía como una persona gotica, (llevaba un traje parecido al del mago del caos negro). Llevaba un arma parecida a la hacha de la muerte. Tenía una piel bronceada como la de un latino, tiene cabello corto, oscuro y ojos cafés. El estaba observando la situacíon, desde donde se encontraba.   
  
_______________________________  
  
{Afueras de la panaderia de Matsuki}  
  
Digmon creyó haberlos eliminado pero no fue así. Los padres de Takato fueron salvados por el sujeto de la espada de hueso. El bajo de sus hombros a los padres del tamer.  
  
"Ustedes quedense aquí yo me encargo del digimon" dijo el sujeto  
  
"Que estas loco" dijo la madre de Takato  
  
"Como vas a vencer a esa cosa" dijo el padre  
  
  
  
"Skullcrane " dijo Shiot quien acaba de llegar.  
  
"Como estas amigo?" preguntó Skullcrane  
  
"Bien, pero primero encargémonos de este topo superdesarrollado"  
  
"Bien"  
  
Digmon disparó de nuevo con sus misiles taladro, pero Skullcrane se protegió de ellos con su espada n forma de látigo. Mientras que Shiot se dirigió a él, lanzandole primero un golpe, cuyo puño estaba envuelto en una llama anaranjada y después otro; y al final dando varios golpes que se escuchaban como si fueran ametralladoras(como la tecnica de Ralf de KOF) y un golpe duro al final, dejando inconciente al digimon.  
  
"Disculpe podrían ayudarnos a curarlo" preguntó Skullcrane a los padres de Takato  
  
"Les explicaremos todo lo que sabemos y lo que quieran" dijo Shiot, quien pudo convencerlos en ayudarles.  
  
__________________________________  
  
{Donde se encontraba la hermana de Henry}  
  
Jaarin se impresiono en la forma en que Darkhand peleaba contra Metaltyranomon. Darkhand hizo una tecnica, en la que consiste en, disparar varias esferas de energía desde arriba. Luego le dio una patada cuyo pie estaba envuelta en una llama azul y le dio parias patadas aéreas en la cabeza de su oponente, solo que estas patadas parecían electrificadas. Mientras que el digimon no podía moverse igual de rapido como su oponente. Un último golpe de el peleador y dejó al digimon noqueado.  
  
"Podrías ayudarme, ya que si lo haces te explicaré lo que está pasando" dijo Darkhand  
  
La hermana de Henry le ayudó al peleador mientras que él estaba explicando. Claro, él llevaba consigo sus guantes y un frasco, que fueron teletranportados después de que el peleador informara sobre su pelea ganada.  
  
Las amigas de Jaarin estaban observando y le parecía bonita la escena, el peleador y una estudiante, aunque los dos no pensaban igual. Es decir no hay atracción entre ellos.  
  
__________________________________  
  
{En la casa de Rika}  
  
La abuela de Rika fue salvada por el anciano Kandahar quien disparó un rayo de luz. Ese rayo de luz salió de un diamante que se encuentra en su turbante. Dejando herido al digimon, ya que uno e sus brazos mostraba señales de daño.  
  
"Te encuentras bien" preguntó Kandahar  
  
"Gracias quien quiera que seas" dijo la abuela de Rika.  
  
"No tienes porque agradecerme"  
  
Shurimon esta vez volvió atacar, y esta vez fueron dos quienes lo atacaron antes. Era Ninjamon y su compañero humano Nogazaki. Shurimon hizo otro ataque esta vez lanzando una de sus estrellas ninja (que estan pegadas en sus brazos) hacia uno y luego hacia el otro, mientras que Kandahar solamente observaba. Los dos los esquivaron y le agarraron sus brazos, ambos pensaron lo mismo, amarrarlo con sus propios brazos largos. Nogazaki y Ninjamon, ambos noquearon al digimon dejandolo inconciente.  
  
"Ya que terminaron creo que es mejor explicarle lo que esta pasando" dijo el anciano a la abuela de Rika.  
  
________________________________  
  
{En el parque donde antes vivía guilmon}  
  
"Te revelaré tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro aquí mismo" dijo el Revelador, quien se sentó en una banca.  
  
  
  
"Mis tamers estaran bien?" preguntó impmon  
  
"No te precoupes ellos estan bien con Wizardom, además le pedi a Sorcerymon que lo ayudara si esta en problemas" dijo el revelador quien apretó un botón en su comunicador y una mesa apareció por medio de la teletransportación.  
  
"Sabes no me interesa que me reveles, el presente y mucho menos mi pasado, solamente quiero saber de mi futuro" dijo impmon sintiendose incomódo cuando dijo pasado.  
  
"Te revelare todo lo que pueda atraves de estas cartas" dijo mientras estaba revolviendo las cartas al estilo Las Vegas.  
  
El Revelador saco primero 5 cartas bocabajo y después otras 5, al siguiente las revela de una por una.  
  
"Estas 5 cartas muestran tu pasado, la huida, significa que escapaste de un lugar que lo llamarías hogar, el demonio, significa que te convertiste en una mala persona, cambio de corazon, significa que fuiste de malo a bueno, reconciliación, quieres decir que al final quedaste bien con alguien, y tributo al angel de la misericordia, quiere decir que querías ofrecerle algo, para una persona especial, pero como veo que la carta está alrevez, quieres decir que no se cumplió el cometido" dijo El Revelador quien acaba de revelar y de explicar la última carta.   
  
Al escuchar esto impmon se sintió incomodo, porque no quiere recordar, el dia en que cometío el error mas grande de su vida, (el de matar a Leomon). De pronto una de las cartas que estaba en la esquina del sujeto se salio por el aire. "Veo que hay una sexta carta que te revelaré, el perdón, significa que alguien te perdonó"  
  
Impmon volteó para que no viera una lagrima derramada; ya que recuerda en el momento en que se sintió feliz pero insatisfecho.  
  
"Ahora te revelaré otras cinco cartas que representa tu presente, los gemelos, significa que algo tienes que ver con dos personas, el angel de la misericordia, significa que algo tienes que ver con una persona especial, el arrepentimiento, quieres decir que aun lamentas los malos actos que hiciste, tributo al angel de la misericordia, quiere decir que aun quieres hacer algo por alguien, la confución, quiere decir que aun no sabes lo que puedes hacer o como hacerlo"   
  
Impmon quedó impresionado por las revelaciones y su cuerpo temblaba pero de malos recuerdos y ese sentimiento de inutilidad, debido a que no cumplio su mas grande deseo (salvar a Juri). Ahora impmon se pone atento debido a que le va a revelar.  
  
"Ahora te revelaré las cartas que pueda de tu futuro", despues de revolver las cartas, El Revelador puso varias cartas y luego se quedo sin hacer nada y con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pero de pronto tres cartas se levantaron por sí solas.  
  
"Estas cartas son la que te puedo enseñar, ya que revelar el futuro es más dificil de hacerlo, veamos, recuerdos del pasado, quiere decir que recordarás las cosas de tu pasado, los entrenadores,quiere decir que un grupo de personas te ayudaran a ser fuerte pero no solamente físicamente, y la decisión dolorosa, quiere decir que debes tomar una decisión que no va ser de tu gusto, bueno es todo lo que te puedo revelar, pero regresaré para revelarte lo demás. "  
  
"Espera que quisiste decir con la carta de recuerdos del pasado, de los entrenadores y de lo último que dijiste" preguntó impmon.  
  
"Es algo que muy prontó lo averiguarás" dijo El revelador, quien después se esfumó como fantasma.   
  
__________________________________  
  
{Adentro del Hypnos}  
  
El edificio estaba siendo atacado por dentro, en la parte de abajo, por Roachmons, Ogremons, Elecmons, entre otros digimons. Los Tamers los vencían, pero aparecían más y de más tipos, hasta que apareció Ladydevimon y su compañera humana (o tamer).  
  
Ellas vencían a muchos digimons con facilidad, la chica también peleaba, ella usa un traje parecido al de Bill; solo que el de ella es de morado oscuro, ella tenía ojos verdes, cabello café oscuro y el color de la piel parecida al de Rika. Ella usa un arma muy parecido al que usa Bill, solo que unos centímetros más pequeña. Tanto los tamers como los digimons quedaron impresionados por la forma en que ella peleaba.  
  
De pronto apareció del cielo un Ookuwagamon, el insecto gigante metalico se estaba acercando al Hypnos, pero la chica y Ladydevimon, ambas utilizaron sus tecnicas especiales. Ladydevimon utilizó su ataque de murcielagos, la chica usó su baculo dandole varias vueltas (Como Sakura Kinomoto con su baculo), lo agarró fuertemente, hizo un movimiento como si estuviera por lanzar el baculo, pero lo que hizo fue soltar el baculo y extrañamente ese objeto solamente se alejo unos escasos centímetros de su mano y el baculo daba varias vueltas en el momento que había sido lanzado; las dos puntas del baculo brillaban también en ese momento, y cuando ese objeto dio más vueltas el baculo brillaba. Todo esto pasaba en segundos.   
  
"Esferas de energía" gritó la chica, quien apuntó su baculo hacia el digimon y disparaba lo que ella dijo. Las dos le dieron un Knockout al digimon dejandolo con garabatos en los ojos(esas ruedas que aparecen en los personajes de anime mareados).   
  
"Pero que pelea" dijo Takato  
  
"Es increíble lo que hizo" dijo Henry  
  
"Es muy fuerte para ser humana" dijo Guardromon  
  
"Oye quien eres tú" preguntó Ryo  
  
"Me llamo Eliza y este es mi compañera Ladydevimon" dijo Eliza quien después le dijo a los tamers que no se preocuparan de los digimons inconcientes, ya que vendrán compañeros de ella, quienes se encargarán de sanarlos.  
  
"Será mejor que entremos, ya que uno de los generales Sids más importantes se encuentra adentro y estoy segura que esta hablando con los que estan adentro" dijo Ladydevimon con una voz suave y amable, quien recibía la mirada de muchos, ya que no actuaba como en la televisión, es decir tiene la personalidad de una buena persona.  
  
__________________________________  
  
{En el lugar de trabajo de Rumiko}  
  
Myotismon uso de nuevo sus latigos de escarlata, pero Esquizo uso cables electrificados de sus guantes. Tanto los cable como los latigos se enredaron y a Esquizo se le dar un salto pasando y dandose vueltas arriba de Myotismon, para que los cables enredados se enredaran en el digimon. Myotismon se enredó no solamente de los cables sino también de sus latigos. Luego el guerrero se echó atrás, pegandose a una pared y de pronto aumentaba su aura para hacer su ataque final. Se  
  
dirigió hacia él rapidamente le dio una patada, una capaz que levantó al digimon llegando hasta el techo, pero luego el sujeto zizagueaba de una esquna o de un rincon o de una pared, dandole varias patadas y golpes (imagínense que es la versión mejorada de la tecnica de Spiderman "Maximun Spider" de "Marvel vs Capcom").   
  
Cuando Esquizo termino alguien lo llamó.  
  
"Sabía que lo vencerías, Esquizo" dijo el Sr Garra quien se encontraba sentado en una silla.  
  
"Y tu bien gracias, dime durante cuanto tiempo estabas observando"  
  
"Desde que los cables se enredaron" dijo Garra quien después volteó y vio que la madre de Rika lo estaba observando.  
  
Rumiko estaba observando al Sr Garra, ella estaba sonrojando, se dirigió a hablar con él.  
  
"Diganme..."  
  
"Se lo que vas a preguntar, pero antes, debemos curar a este digimon, luego te responderemos tus preguntas"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el siguiente capítulo vendran más personajes míos.  
  
Necesito que me ayuden a recordar cuales fueron las lineas de Juri en la que explicaba porqué no quería que Beelzemon muriera, creo que fue en el episodio 36 de digimon 3, creo, pero no estoy seguro. Pero me podrían decir también en la versión en inglés y la versión japonés si es que es posible. 


End file.
